Databases are often used to electronically store large amounts of data. Unfortunately, it often requires several databases, each separately accessed, in order to store all of the desired information. For instance, for membership associations, separate databases may be required to keep track of membership records, records related to events that a company may sponsor, including, where applicable, results from competitions, volunteers, participants, etc. Indeed, all different kinds and amounts of information are stored in databases.
While strides in computer technology have certainly increased people's ability to store and access data, as technology increases, so do customer's expectations of convenience, responsiveness, and access to information. This is also true of the information stored on databases. In other words, customers expect to be able to quickly and efficiently access stored information from remote devices. Unfortunately, many small businesses struggle to justify the initial investment required to develop a robust software solution, or are unable to maintain their current technology offerings. This results in a subpar client experience.
Member associations, in particular, are prone to experience difficulties in developing and maintaining current technology offerings, both due to cost, and the amount of data that is often preserved. Manual systems are frequently used for membership and animal registration, ownership transfers, event registration, scoring, results reporting, etc. This generally leads to excessive delay between the date of an event to the date the results are posted, the amount of manpower needed to process the data, and an inability to process and manage multiple sets of data at once.
A core data management platform, ideally web-based and accessible from mobile technology, and optionally hosted and managed by a third-party capable of managing the data input and output is desirable.